


kneel

by lovell_snowM



Category: Shadow Hunters - Fandom, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: BDSM, Dom - Freeform, Dom/sub, Getting Together, M/M, new relationships, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovell_snowM/pseuds/lovell_snowM
Summary: magnus wants alec. he has been trying to keep his hands off the younger man for long but doesn't think he can anymore. what happenes when he finally snaps
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus/Alec
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus and Alec have been dancing around each other since they started working together at the institute the biggest and one of the best law firms in the whole of New York. Magnus had his eyes on the raven from the moment he walked into the office as an intern and the only thing holding him back from perusing him was that he was technically his boss. But now that Alec was promoted to partner they were on similar ranks and Magnus couldn’t keep his hands off the raven angel any more.  
“Come to my office” Magnus said subtly and walked there closely followed by the raven.  
“Is something wrong?” Alec asked confused  
“Nothing is wrong” Magnus said walking past him to the door and locking it. Alec swallowed hard and he stepped away from him.  
“Are you okay Mr. Bane?” Alec asked  
“I am” Magnus said and loosened his neck tie while slowly walking closer to him  
“Do you have a girl friend?” Magnus asked half way to him  
“t-this isn’t an a-appropriate q-question” Alec stuttered  
“I asked you a question Alexander. Do you have a girl friend?” Magnus asked his voice taking a dangerous deeper tone  
“n-no” Alec stuttered fighting to keep his eyes open and not just give into the other man  
“A boy friend?” Magnus continued on asking. He was now a feet or two away and the raven was leaning back on Magnus’s work desk  
“No, Mr. Bane w-why are you asking me this?” Alec tried side stepping but Magnus quickly grabbed him and held him back against the desk  
“I ask the question and you answer. Am I understood?” Magnus continued his voice taking a lower volume and Magnus intentionally leaning against him so he could whisper into his ear.  
“y-yes s-sir” Alec replied eyes finally falling closed  
“Good” Magnus replied and walked around the desk leaving the panting raven alone and confused  
“I don’t think I can keep myself away from you for long” Magnus said softly Alec turned around and faced him confusion and lust shining in his hooded blue eyes  
“I’ll ask you once and once alone. If your answer is alone you can forget tonight. Do you want to be mine?” Magnus asked turning to him. Alec looked into Magnus’s green gold eyes and saw nerves but he still looked oddly calm.  
“M-Magnus…I-I” Alec stuttered  
“It’s a yes or no question Alexander” Magnus cut him off. Alec didn’t answer quickly just looked at him for a moment before bashfully looking down  
“y-yes” Alec replied and Magnus grabbed his hand and took him to his car and drove to his apartment in Brooklyn.

They took the elevator to Magnus’s floor and Alec was surprised to see that the elevator opened to Magnus’s living room.  
“Would you like a drink?” Magnus asked walking towards the bar at the corner of his living room  
“Yes please” Alec said in a soft voice looking around. Magnus made them both a drink and gave one of the glasses to Alec took the glass and drowned it in one breath  
“I thought you didn’t drink?” Magnus said surprised  
“I-I don’t, but given what you told me I need the liquid courage” Alec said and reached for the bottle Magnus left on the bar but Magnus quickly grabbed his hand  
“I can’t have you drunk” Magnus said in a low but demanding voice. Alec’s knees almost gave out.  
“o-okay” Alec whispered weakly. Magnus cupped Alec’s cheek and brushed his thumb over his cheek bone. Alec’s eyes fluttered shut.  
“Follow me Alexander” Magnus whispered huskily and walked to his office with Alec hot on his heels. Magnus walked to his desk and took out a contract and handed it over to Alec.  
“What is this?” Alec asked confused  
“A non discloser” Magnus said “sign it” Magnus ordered firmly and Alec’s cheeks went pink when a low moan escaped his parted lips  
“Sign it Alexander” Magnus growled. Alec quickly grabbed a pen from the desk and signed the contract. Magnus took the paper and put it back in his desk he then took out an envelope and handed it over to Alec.  
“Sit down and read through it, slowly” Magnus said Alec sat down on the chair he gestured to. Magnus walked out of the room and headed to his room. He took off his suit jacket and pulled his sleeves up before unbuttoning a few buttons. It took everything in him to walk out of the room instead of pushing the raven against the wall and ravishing him.  
Inside his office read through the papers with a permanent blush. He knew what a dominant and submissive’s relationship was like although not deeply because his sister had dragged him to see the “fifty shades of-” series. He squirmed in his sit while reading through it. He had a tent in his pants and was feeling a little hot. He took off his jacket placed the papers on the table before him and stood up.  
He paced the room. He wanted to sign the papers and let Magnus take him any way he wanted but on the other had he knew he was too shy and bashful to ask for the things he wanted or to stop him if it was too much.  
Unable to help himself the dominant walked back to find the innocent raven pacing his office. He stood at the door and waited for the other to notice his presence but it took a few minutes before he turned to him.  
“m-Magnus” Alec stuttered  
“Breath Alexander. I won’t touch you. Not until you beg for it” Magnus said an amused smile playing on his lips. He chuckled softly when the raven turned scarlet  
“M-Magnus… I-I can’t” Alec statured. Magnus took a step closed Alec in his haste to keep the distance between them  
“Stay” Magnus said his humorous tone from earlier disappearing. He then stood in front of him.  
“I won’t do anything. I will neither touch nor hurt you. The contract is for both our sakes. If you want this relationship with me you have to follow these rules. I will never hurt you, if whatever I’m doing is too much just tell me and I’ll stop” Magnus said softly  
“P-promise?” Alec asked still not looking at him  
“Cross my heart” Magnus replied with a soft smile  
“And you’ll be gentle on my first…our first…” Alec trailed off  
“I’ll be gentle” Magnus cut him off. With shacky hands Alec grabbed the pet he put down a few minutes ago and signed his name. With a smile Magnus picked up the paper signed on it and placed it in his drawer.  
“Now that that’s out of the way….” Magnus said and turned around to Alec  
“Kneel” he added with a firm voice and Alec fell on his knees with his lust full gaze still trailed on his dominant.


	2. contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the contract time is almost up and alec doesn't know what to do

Exactly two months from Alec signed the first contact in Magnus’s office everything was going great for him. He was winning his cases, his family was happy, he was happy. The only thing that was nagging him was the fact that the contract he first signed with Magnus was only for 2 months which meant after work he had to go to his dominants home and get the news if he had become a worthwhile submissive to earn a permanent contract.  
All-day he had been nervous and jittery and because Magnus was in a conference call for most of the day he hadn’t noticed. Alec kept making small mistakes and having to redo some paperwork when he finally couldn’t take the frustration he decided to head home early.  
Halfway towards his rarely used apartment he changed course and headed to Magnus’s. He walked in dropping his clothes on the way to Magnus’s bed. He stood on the thrush hold and looked at the light yellow sheets.  
The first night he spent here came to him. How Magnus had run his fingers through his hair, how he had cradled his body, how he had placed him on the sheets tied up his hands and discovered each and every sweet spot on his body, how he had later used those new discoveries for driving him absolutely mad in pleasure.  
He remembered how he trashed on the bed trying to get away, how tears had streamed down his face from the onslaught of pleasure for his innocent body, how he later pleaded for more arching into Magnus’s tough, how he had begged till Magnus had to gag him and how he screamed when he was finally was given the pleasure he asked for.  
He remembered that night and every night since then to the smallest detail. He remembered every order he was given, every plea that parted his lips, every sensation his body was given and every look of pleasure he saw on his dominants face.  
He started pacing when he realized that today could be the last day he would be able to just walk into Magnus’s house. That the previous night was the last time Magnus would take him. His hands were shaking and his body was tense. He wanted Magnus to tell him it was okay to unwind him like he was so skilled in doing. He was scared that Magnus could dim him unfit as his submissive and break things off. That he wouldn’t be able to let go of himself under his dominant again.  
He knew he wouldn’t be able to live without a dominant again and he had already heard about so many bad dominants that he was already shaking in fear of being under one. He wasn’t sure he could take what the other dominants did to their subs. He wasn’t sure he could let go of Magnus.  
And that very thought drove him up the wall. He picked up the lamp on the bedside table and threw it against the wall next thing that went was his phone. He paced the room still shaking and he stopped at Magnus’s dressing table he picked up the box Magnus put his rings in and just as he was about to throw it something made him freeze.  
“Alexander” Magnus called.  
He had come out of his conference call and went to Alec’s office to drive him home like he usually did but was told that Alec had left already and when he walked into his apartment he heard noises in his bedroom and walked in to find Alec trashing the place. Alec froze mid throw when he heard Magnus’s command.  
“Put the box down” Magnus ordered and Alec put the box down not daring to turn to face him. He was sure that Magnus was furious with him and tears gathered in his eyes when he realized that he just gave him another reason not to give him a contract.  
“Turn around” Magnus commanded and Alec turned to face him but kept his head down  
“What is the meaning of this?” Magnus asked still standing at the thrush hold  
“I…I-I” Alec stuttered not knowing what to say  
“I asked you a question Alexander, why are you trashing my bedroom?” Magnus growled  
“I…I-it’s the end o-of our c-contract today” Alec stuttered out  
“And what was this supposed to be a fuck you before you leave?” Magnus asked even more furious and stepping dangerously close to Alec.  
“n-no…I was….I don’t…..I was scared” Alec replied  
“Of what?” Magnus asked  
“Of you n-not giving m-me a-another c-contract” Alec stuttered  
“So you decided wrecking my home is your best way of convincing me to give you one?” Magnus asked with a dry laugh  
“I…I was…nervous…and angry …I don’t know” Alec replied weakly  
“Why are you angry?” Magnus asked  
“Because I can’t give you anything new. You took all my first mags…s-sir….but I can’t give you anything” Alec replied a single stray tear making its way down his face  
“I’m sorry you think like that” Magnus said and walked to the king-sized bed in the middle of the room. He took his suit jacket off and unbuttoned a few buttons  
“I’m sorry …I’ll leave” Alec said and walked to the bedroom door still in his boxers  
“I can give you one first though” Magnus said making him stop in his track and turn to him.  
“Mags- sir?” Alec said questioningly. Magnus walked towards him with a soft look  
“I’ve never said this before and I don’t think I ever will. But Alexander lightwood…I love you” Magnus said making the raven’s eyes go wide  
“I…” Alec tried but couldn’t utter anything  
“I know it’s a shock, Alexander. And I don’t expect an answer right away but I do love you I’m sorry it’s the only first I can give you” Magnus said softly  
“Sir…I” Alec started  
“Call me by name darling” Magnus cut him off  
“I love you too Magnus” Alec whispered Magnus smiled at him and picked up his briefcase from where he had dropped it by the door a couple of minutes ago and took out an envelope to hand it to the shaking raven who took out the papers and read them. His eyes instantly went wide.  
“r-really?” Alec asked  
“Really. That is a permanent contract. It will have a few new clauses but that means your mine till either of us wants this relationship to end” Magnus said softly and Alec kissed him. Magnus on instincts turned them around and held him against the wall as their lips moved in a sensual dance. Magnus pulled away after a couple of minutes.  
“You have by tomorrow afternoon to sign that” Magnus whispered  
“I’ll sign it right now if you want” Alec replied  
“No. I want you to read through it before you sign it” Magnus said firmly and Alec nodded. Magnus took a few steps away from the panting raven and sat on the corner of the bed.  
“Now get over my lap it’s time for your punishment” Magnus said and Alec whimpered softly and grabbed the door handle when his knees almost gave out.


End file.
